


Determined Eros

by Sakuraiai



Series: Valentines Day Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Presents, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: It was their first Valentine's Day together.And Yuri's first time.He wanted it to be memorable.





	Determined Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite a bit of difficulty writing these two lovely little sweethearts like this, but I think I did okay.
> 
> Again, written very quickly, so expect mistakes.  
> I will come back and fix grammar etc.

Their relationship had begun just before the fall, so this would be the first time they spent a Valentine’s Day together. With just a few more months before their next competition, and the business of training looming over them all, Yuri knew he was going to have to make the most of his time with Victor. They might even be separated once this was all over.

This was why Yuri was eager to do his best, and make sure to do everything he could to make their first Valentine’s Day something to remember. They shared a hotel room, and he really didn’t need to worry about anyone walking in on them and ruining their intimacy. If JJ found them, their relationship would be scandalized.

Thankfully they had taken the night off from training, and Victor had told him they would start the day late the next day, so they could spent the entire night together, enjoying one another.

It had been too long.

Yuri made his way across the snow covered cobblestones and to the hotel. He made his way into the lobby, meeting Pichit, who was talking to someone on the phone, along the way.

“Don’t tire him out,” Pichit said, winking at him.

Flustered, Yuri only gave him a smile, and returned back to making his way across the lobby and into the elevators. He took a moment to really think about what Pichit had said. He and Victor hadn’t made love yet. And Victor looked like a man who had a lot of very satisfying experiences.

Yuri had nothing to count for.

But he was determined, eager to make this a memorable experience that would override any and all experiences Victor may have had.  As he slid his card through the reader to open the door, he pictured Victor inside, lying on the soft plush bed, looking gorgeously unkempt in nothing but a robe. The fireplace they just had to have in the room, roaring. Yuri smiled nervously, desperate to make love to his gorgeous lover. It was a fantasy of his to make love to Victor in front of a fire, on a plush and giving bed.

“Oi, Katsuki!” Otabek’s voice called from the hallway.

Yuri turned to his name and waved nervously. But smirked when he saw Yuri Plisetsky with him, their hands laced together.

He spoke to them for a few moments, wanting to calm his nerves. They were going to watch a film together. Yuri found it extremely cute how adorably flustered the smaller, blonde was acting. This was his first best friend, first lover.

Yuri could relate.

He was proud of them both, watching as they made their way into the lifts, looking so adorable together. He knew the trials and tribulations they both had to go through, especially with Yuri being a bit of a prima donna, climbing to the top with his ice skating grace. Otabek was just as amazing an ice skater

He finally stood at the door, the room ‘304’ glaring back at him. He would have expected some kind of paper heart or something like that on the door, but it was plain. And that worried Yuri. Victor was a very memorable personality, he had a charm and a smile that made both men and women fall for him. He moved so gracefully, it made Yuri’s heart beat speed up just thinking about him.

But this… Victor was a romantic at heart, and he had expected their first Valentine’s together to be something a bit more…festive. He had dressed quite casually this afternoon too, and he had barely spoken to Yuri today either. Though he had been friendly with the others.

That worried Yuri all the more.

But that was also the reason why he was so adamant to make this special. He knocked on the door, hearing the familiar sound of his boyfriend calling him in. With a deep breath, he pushed the door open, stepping into the near darkness within.

The room was larger than their last, only a single set of candles sitting on the small dining table provided any real light. He saw Victor on the bed, wearing nothing but a silk robe, silver in colour, matching the platinum of his hair, a single black belt making his hips all the more pronounced.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yura,” he said softly, with that pretty smile on his face.

Yuri closed and locked the door behind him. When he turned, he saw Victor standing before him, his arms spread wide. He shrugged off his training bag and took his lover into a hug. They interrupted the deep hug got the occasional kisses here and there.

Moments later, when their breath had quickened just a bit, Yuri stepped back, holding him out at arm’s length, he needed to get a good look at his boyfriend. In the dim candle light, Victor looked like a dream.

“I want you to know,” Victor said, reaching to snake his arms around Yuri’s waist. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?”

“I know,” Yuri replied his voice soft, and even, his gaze not wavering. He may be a little nervous about this all, but he trusted Victor immensely, he hadn’t trusted anyone as much as he did his boyfriend outside of his family.

Victor wasn’t only his coach and his lover; he was so much more than that.

With a smile, Victor helped Yuri out of his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door. He didn’t want to rush Yuri into anything. They were going to do this slowly.

So instead of jumping straight into bed, Victor asked; “Do you want to exchange presents or cuddle first?”

For a scant moment, Yuri though there must have been something hidden in those words. But he took it for what it was.

“It’s your choice, Vitya,” he replied, smiling when he saw Victor shudder at the nickname he had used. He took Victor’s hand, motioning him to the bed.

They sat together on the uniform plush of the hotel bed, and, as if they were thinking the same thing, they reached for one another, lips joining in a sweet kiss Victor was finding it hard to stay a gentleman, his hands, though remained in the socially acceptable places – especially for his pretty virgin boyfriend – he was tempted to wander lower, to grab on tighter, to slip his fingers under Yuri’s shirt and touch his skin. Their tongues dances together and they melted together.

Yuri leaned into him, chest pressing against chest, hands grasping at his shoulders, his back, drawing the focus away from his luscious hips and to his exploring hands.

In the hallway, they heard people walking to and fro, but the best sound Victor heard, and could only focus on, was the heavy panting  as Yuri pulled away, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder, trying to take in the overwhelming feelings.

He pulled away from Victor then, smiling when Victor gave him a consumed look. He made his way towards the small CD player, the same one they used to play the music when they were on the rink. A moment later, a familiar song reached his ears.

“Dance with me?” Yuri asked, his arms stretched out for Victor to take.

The older man stood up suddenly, unable to refuse such a simple and wonderful request. They moved together, slow and silly at some moments. Yuri laid his head on Victor’s chest, taking the moment they had together. Moments later, when the song ended, he reached up to press a kiss on Victor’s lips.

“Presents,” Victor said with a bright smile, running his fingers through Yuri’s curling hair. “I don’t want to move, but I am eager to see your reaction to what I got you,”

“Then don’t move,” Yuri replied with a whine, tightening his grip on the man. “Or maybe we should kiss again? Would that keep you here?”

Victor chuckled, that heady sound that Yuri definitely enjoyed hearing. But they pulled away, laughing. Victor pushed him onto the bed, and opened a drawer on his desk, retrieving what looked to be a framed photo of them at the grand prix, smiling, arms wrapped around one another. His memories returning to that night.

He had been so proud of the younger Yuri, they had both done their best and the better man won. He deserved it.

“I guess it’s only fair that I give you your present now,” Yuri said, to which Victor nodded, holding his hand out childishly in front of him.

Yuri shook his head, smiling brightly. He reached into his training bag and held Victors gift behind his back, hoping to increase the anticipation in Victor.

“You talked about this before, saying you haven’t had it for while…” Yuri said, his grip tightening on his gift. He really wished he had thought right. “And I was actually able to get it here,”

He presented the small bag, holding it out to the man. Victor took hold of it. It was warm, _really_ warm. Peeling the paper off it, he saw a thick, white piroshky inside, on top of many others. Victors’ eyes widened in disbelief.

He placed the food on the table, ready to be eaten later, and hugged his lover tightly. “Thank you, Yuratchka,”

The kiss they shared then was so intense, so much different than the soft one they had shared earlier. Yuri broke the kiss, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Taking the initiative, he lay back on the bed, stretched out. Victor sat beside him, taking his lover into his arms and simply holding him. He could sense just how nervous his little lover was.

Amazingly, and a bit embarrassingly, the training had gotten to them, and soon they had found themselves falling asleep in one another’s arms. When Victor woke up, the candles on the table had been extinguished, and Yuri was laying on him, pressing kisses all over his face.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” he murmured, snaking his arms around his lovers’ body.

Yuri moaned, peppering is face was quick kisses, his breath was warm and his lips were so soft. Soon the pressed against his own in a languid and heartfelt kiss that shook him to the core. When they broke apart, Yuri trailed his lips from Victor’s up to his ear, whispering softly.

“Make love to me, Victor,”

His voice was full of desire, of devotion and it brought his cock to full attention. He rocked his body gently, pressing desire into Victor’s already hard cock.

“I want you inside me,” his murmuring voice changed a little heightened by his arousal

Victor let him do what he wanted, eager to see what he had in mind. Yuri sat up on the bed, straddled around Victor, and started taking off his clothes, he threw his shirt into the corner of the room, leaning down and pressed a kiss onto Victor’s exposed chest. He reached for his jeans, having to get up to take them off.

Victor watched him, unable to keep his eyes off his lover, there was a determination in his eyes. The same kind he had seen whenever Yuri skated. It was then that Victor realised just how much Yuri was allowing him to have, to see.

With all of his clothes off, he held Victor’s eyes for a moment, as if he was deciding whether not it was a good idea to continue. Victor wasn’t going to rush him. Though he was eager to continue, wanting to touch the beautiful expanse of body before him, he wasn’t going to let his be scared.

But he was still aching for _something._ He took Yuri’s hands, pulling him down and kissing him softly, but with an eager intensity that showed how much he loved his skater. Yuri whimpered into his mouth, pressed his own growing cock against Victor’s. He reached for the black belt around Victor’s waist, untying it and slipping the robe off his body. They broke apart for just one small moment, before returning again, with an even greater need.

Breathless, they broke apart. Yuri moaned his name, grinding down against his body, sensuously revealing a side of him that Victor had seen one to many times directed at him when his lover was on the ice. It was like he was moving in slow motion, offering his gorgeous body to him, ready for his touch.

And Victor was aching to touch him.

Reaching up, he brought his lover down, thinking touch would not be enough to show just how much he loved his Yuri, or just how much Yuri meant to him. He instead pressed his mouth his Yuri’s shoulder, sucking and nibbling on his pearly pale skin. Slipping his hands between Yuri’s legs, he curled his fingers around his cock, pumping it a few times.

The moans that escaped from Yuri’s mouth were like music to his ears, he pressed his lips to Yuri’s nipple, sucking and tugging on it, eliciting more moans and groans, huffing breathless whispers of his name in the air.

Yuri rocked in his hands, thrusting his cock into his fists. Victor, eager to play more with his lover, reached for his pretty little hole. But he paused.

“Yuri?” He asked, pressing his fingers into the slick, stretched out hole. Yuri gasped, jerking away from his hands. “You’ve been playing with yourself,”

Yuri nodded. “I…you were sleeping…I wanted to be ready,”

A swarm of heat swirled deep inside Victor and he sucked at Yuri’s skin with more fervour. His little lover was so erotic, so beautiful, and so lovely. The sounds of desire that spilled from his lips only urged Victor to torment him more. He slipped his finger into the slick hole, feeling his lovers body stiffen above him, just for a scant moment, before he started rocking his body in time with Victor’s playful movements.

Victor grinned, sinking his teeth into Yuri’s nipple, making him gasp. He quickly released the throbbing nub, soothing it with little licks, while his fingers continued their torment on his cock and hole. Yuri bucked against him, those sounds music to his ears.

“Victor _ah!_ Please!” he gasped as Victor overwhelmed his senses. Looking down, he saw Victor watching him, his intense gaze to wondrous, attention rapt as he panted, lips parted, eyes wide open. And when his climax finally did come, he clenched his eyes, seeing stars erupting behind them. He felt the world stop, and for several, long, intense moments, he felt his breath held in his chest.

He was brought back to his senses by a sharp bite to  his nipple, and he cried out, body trembling at the oversensitive onslaught. He sagged against his lover, clutching onto Victor and trying to regulate his breathing.

“Victor…” he whined, pressing his lips to Victor’s shoulder. “You didn’t—”

Without a thought, Victor rolled them over, pressing his body on top of Yuri’s still quivering one. He was still breathing heavily, moaning Victor’s name. Victor spent a moment just cradling him, caressing his body, and keeping him heated as he came down from his high.

Eyes half open, Yuri lifted himself up, pressing his sweaty body up to Victor, showing him that he was ready, and he wanted Victor inside him.

“Please Vitya,” he murmured, “I want you,”

He nodded, pressing his fingers into Yuri’s hole, stretching it out a little more, making his lover ready for him. After a while, when he was sure his lover was stretched out enough, he pressed the head of his weeping cock to Yuri’s hole.

“I love you,” he murmured softly.

Yuri nodded, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. “I love you too,”

He reached for Victor’s hips, urging him to go faster. Victor took his time though, pressing the head of his cock into Yuri’s puckering hole, sliding in as slowly as he could. Yuri was so tight, and his moans were so sweet and loud as he screamed Victor’s name. He was sure everyone in the hotel could hear him scream, and it boosted his ego up a bit.

He was slow to move, knowing just how sensitive his lover was right now, but Yuri’s expression soon changed to a mixture of pleasure and seduction. He was so tight, and so perfect, and Victor told him so, groaning as he pressed in a little deeper, impaling his lover until he was fully sheathed inside his lover, at long last.

Leaning over his lover, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s open mouth, he slowly began to move.

“Yes, Victor!” Yuri cried, body arching beautifully on the  bed, head thrown back, mouth wide as he repeated his lovers name again and again.

Victor smiled, feeling the same way. He tried to ignore the hot, tight feel of his lover, wanting this moment to last forever, wanting to see Yuri quivering in his arms, Yuri’s legs wrapped around his waist, his perfect body sucking him in.

He gave into the sensual movements, sharing the love they had for one another in that room, on that bed. They moved together in unison, bodies and hearts joined together.

Victor reached down between them, wrapping his fingers around Yuri’s growing cock, stroking and pumping in time with his thrusts, watching and listening with fascination at the pure musical sounds, the pleasure escaping from Yuri’s lips.

Their eyes locked them, and though Victor wanted nothing more than to stay there, he couldn’t hold off any longer. He quickened the pace, watching as Yuri clutched the bed sheets, his moans and groans increasing with his fast pace thrust. The metal posts of the bed thudded against the wall, as Yuri screamed.

“Yes, yes! _Yes!_ Victor!” Yuri cried, pulling the bed spreads from the mattress, groaning out into the air. His eyes widened, mouth open wide, quivering madly as he came again, spurting head between their bodies.

Victor continued, chasing his own release, throwing them both over the precipice of sanity. He came then, growling Yuri’s name as he came into his lover. Yuri squirmed, toes curling at the heat spreading inside him.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri’s leg, collapsing next to him. Yuri turned and curled into him, pressing a kiss to his collar.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Victor,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around Victor’s chest.

Victor hugged Yuri tightly, exhausted from their lovemaking. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuri,”

 


End file.
